1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetics case for storing color cosmetics in powder state, and more particularly, to a cosmetics case including a cosmetic aids(=tool) covered with powdery cosmetics and capable of being fixed to or released from a case body to be freely used by turning a cover of the case, whereby it attains convenient storage and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, any woman outlines vividly or points up desired site of her face by using the color cosmetic after finishing base make-up.
Conventional cosmetics case used to receive such color cosmetics includes a fitting member 105 inclined to fit a cosmetic aids 103 into a case body 101 and a cover 107 screw-connected to the top portion of the case body 101 as shown in FIG. 6.
Conventionally, since the cosmetics case 100 has the case body 101 and the cover 107 individually separated and connected together, the user should firstly hold the case body 101 by one hand and turn the cover 107 several times by the other hand to open it, then take the cosmetic aids 103 out from the fitting member 105 of the case body 101 in order to use the color cosmetics.
Accordingly, the cosmetics case 100 having the above construction which requires turning the cover 107 screw-connected to the top portion of the case body 101 in several times to separate the cover 107 from the case body 101 in order to take the cosmetic aids 103 out of the case 100 to be used, involves some drawbacks such as inconvenience in using caused by opening/closing the cover 107 by both hands, extended time consumption required to separate the cover 107 from the case, possibility of missing the cover 107 if the cover 107 is left in disassembled state after completion of its use, and the trouble of pouring down the cosmetic aids 103 and the powdery color cosmetics contained in the cosmetic aids 103 if the case body 101 comes down without the cover 107.